Reveal
by cr0wznest
Summary: She had nothing to reveal, but everything to hide. And she'd finally reveal in an intimate interview the truth about her relationship with Heather. Heya. One-shot. Naya's POV.


This is it. Everyone will know now. She's through with hiding everything. She's a woman, a mature, accomplished woman and she wants her story to be finally heard. It could ruin her career and family life - she knows that. But she's had enough of the rumours. She wants to set the record straight, once and for all.

She stepped into a dimly lit room. There were camera people to the left and two red sofa's resting on a Persian carpet. This wasn't just another simple, cute, funny interview. This was intimate and detailed. She was ready.

Her and Matthew had just ended their relationship and since Glee had wrapped, all she could think about was the last three and a half years of her life. So many fans had wanted it to be true. She was so surprised how accurate their findings were compared to gossip magazines. She knew her fans were kind hearted and meant well. She owed them this, better yet, she owed herself and Heather.

Naya knew this interview would air around the world. Even if it only aired in the states she knew her fans across the world would find a way to watch it. She inhaled a long, soothing deep breath when the interviewer stepped in the room. They exchanged small smiles - both knowing that this was serious. They had to handle this like two adults and Naya knew she could not avoid questions like she would normally do at events that were full of people screaming. It did not matter if she didn't answer because she was barely heard over the fans.

"Action!"

"Naya Rivera. Actress in the popular television show Glee and now releasing your own solo album."

Naya was about to laugh cheerfully, but she held it back. She hated not being able to enjoy an interview, but knew that she should be solemn about it. So she nodded and showed an inkling of a smile.

"Tell me about the past three years."

"There is a lot, good and bad, that has occurred in the last three years. Basically my life changed - I grew up and I was able to fulfill a dream of mine and made so many amazing friends."

"You say your life changed," Naya nodded and licked her lips. "Is being one of the most popular characters on television the only major change?"

"No, definitely not. It is definitely the most known and prominent in my life, but there have been rumours spread hopelessly across the internet and, I just think it would not be right if I did not clear anything up. It's been so long and I feel it's time."

"We'll start with your dating life. Mark was..."

"Nothing serious, we dated for a short while and we're very good friends so I'm glad we were able to keep that professional relationship."

"Chord?"

"I've said before that I was comforting him at my birthday because he was upset and that is all true. Chord and I never dated."

"Tell me about your start on Glee, who did you have with you that you could share the experience with?"

"I say this all the time but, Heather. She is the one person who understood me. We respected each other so much starting out because we were not the most shown characters in the show. But as the seasons progressed and people were able to see how incredibly talented she was in the Britney/Brittany episode and myself singing Valerie, we celebrated together and became a lot closer."

"How close?" The interviewer had a signature smirk most of them have. It isn't anything to be intimidated by, but Naya knew she had to answer.

"We're best friends still to this day."

"And that was all? No romantic feelings involved between you and Heather?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"We had been seeing eachother for a while before season 2 aired." She let out a quiet sigh.

"Dating?"

Naya paused, because she knew that this wasn't live and she could lie. But they would find a way to edit the video and her words so she decided to tell the truth. That's what she was finally here to do afterall.

"Yes. Heather and I dated." The interviewer stared at her with wide eyes, willing her to continue. Naya shifted. "We felt an instant connection from the first day on set."

"Have you had a relationship with a woman before?"

"I've had relations with women yes, nothing as serious as Heather though." Shit, wrong thing to say.

"So it wasn't just dating," The interviewer squinted her eyes to analyse Naya and held a pen to her lips.

"No, I guess not." Naya tried to relieve the tension with a small chuckle, but it only made things feel more tense.

"My knowledge, and well... the tabloids, tell me that Heather was with her boyfriend Taylor Hubbell for the past three years, however they broke up briefly. Is that when Heather and you began your relationship?"

"No."

"No?" The interviewer echoed the actress. "So you two had a romantic relationship while Heather was still with her boyfriend?"

Naya's throat instantly dried up. She was about to reveal something her and Heather promised they'd never speak of.

"Love should never be put on hold." She wanted to continue being an inspiration but inspiring words were for her other, simpler interviews. Now she's talking about love. This should get interesting.

"Heather was in a relationship with a man. Did Taylor know about the two of you?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever think to leave them be and keep your feelings inside. If you loved Heather as I'm sure you did, wouldn't you want her to be happy?"

Naya gulped loudly. She blinked and felt her eye lids strain with oncoming tears. But she managed to hold them back.

"Everyday." Was all she replied with. Naya put Heather and Taylor's relationship before her own feelings everyday. It's not her fault Heather could not resist stealing kisses and showing up at her house late at night to finish what they started on set.

"When did you and Heather decide to end your relationship?"

It hadn't ended. Not really. Naya still loved Heather and she knew the blonde felt the same. They exchanged kisses between takes, unable to control themselves. They still stayed over at each other's houses. Taylor travelled a lot so it was easy. She could not reveal that though, that's one thing she'd keep inside her till the day she dies.

"2010." That's all she said.

"Did you both _want_ it to end?"

"It was for the best." It killed her saying that.

"So it needed to end?" Naya nodded simply, beginning to feel a little sick in her stomach. She could hold it down, she had learnt to stay composed during interviews. But that was when her and Heather were a two shot.

"Season three features very intimate scenes with Brittany and Santana," Naya nodded slightly. She knew where this was heading. "Was it difficult to kiss each other with all that has happened?"

"Like I said before. After my relations with Mark had ended, we continued a professional relationship. That's all me and Heather have now." She didn't want to give off a sad tone in the last part, so she said it as bluntly as possible.

She did not want anyone to decipher the effect Heather had on her other than the blonde herself.

"What's in the future for Santana and Brittany?" Naya knew this woman interviewing her was clever. She could practically hear her screaming the names 'Naya' and 'Heather' instead.

"I hope something interesting. The fans don't want their relationship to end and neither do Heather and I."

_Cut._


End file.
